My Bestfriend's Wedding: NINJA STYLE
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: A romantic parody which includes; an unfulfilled promise, a wedding of the century, a heroine turned villain and a lovesick idiot who is not aware of his true feelings. Naruto style of 'my bestfriend's wedding'.


**My Bestfriend's Wedding**

**Romance/angst/friendship/drama/humor**

**Full Summary:**

Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since their childhood days and they promised to get married if they cannot find someone suitable for them when they reach the age of eighteen. Sakura thought, Sasuke is the right man for her but was proven wrong when Sasuke decided to get married to Sayaka, a rich but not spoiled daughter from a rich and famous Sakashita clan. Sakura, who was heartbroken and devastated tried many means just to get Sasuke back, but has failed many times too.

If you have watched My Bestfriend's Wedding, this is just the same but with a final ending twist!

**OC CHARACTER:**

**Sayaka Sakashita:** A young woman who fell in love with Sasuke after they met in a mission in the land of water. She is the famous water bender in the land of water and is the only daughter of the rich and famous Sakashita Clan. Though rich, she is not spoiled but generous. Little miss perfect to be exact.

**Note:**

Some Characters maybe OOC.

* * *

**My Bestfriend's Wedding**

**By:**

**PuppetDancer**

**Chapter 1: I am getting married**

"Sakura-sensei?" a young girl with moss green hair tugged at her Jounin's red sleeves, hoping her pre-occupied teacher will notice her.

Sakura was looking at the tree before her, blank dazed. She has been like this since Sasuke mailed her a letter that morning. He wanted to see her tonight at the Konoha Bridge and his way of writing sounded a bit nervous and urgent. She looked like a zombie when she received that letter that morning, affecting her team and her students the most.

"Sakura-sensei?" another young boy with blue hair tugged on her sleeves. The young boy stared at the young girl and shrugged his shoulders. "She is in a trance."

"What shall we do? It's almost evening!" the young girl protested, pouting her lip in annoyance. "Wake her up, Souta!"

"What do you want me to do? Kick her?" the young boy asked, turning back to look at his teacher, who was still unaffected and dazed.

The girl nodded and folded her arms on her chest. "If we don't do that, she won't snap out of her trance."

"Okay." Souta swallowed hard, raised his right leg and kicked Sakura hard on her knee.

"What?!" Sakura snapped, looking down at her students with a winced look. "What is it Souta?"

"Sakura-sensei, it's already dusk. We need to go home now." The young girl's voice sounded more like a plead than a statement. "Can we go now?"

Sakura looked at her three students and nodded. She patted their heads one by one as they skidded away from her sight. The pink haired Jounin sighed, realizing that any moment now; she will soon meet her bestfriend, Sasuke, who had been gone away for quite a long time now.

Three years ago, Sasuke was assigned to work in a famous clan in the land of water. The Hokage himself asked the blue haired Jounin to be a personal bodyguard of the only daughter of the Sakashita clan. This clan has been targeted by a group of bandits since the head of the family became a governor in the land of Fire. Because of political statuses, the Hokage arranged a pact with the governor of the land of water, thus putting Sasuke in the hands of the Sakashita clan.

Sakura and Naruto were the only ones left to train their respective students. Sakura is assigned to train team five while Naruto is assigned with team six. Their students are included in the top twelve rookies of their time, including Chouji's and TenTen's.

"I feel nervous. How is he?" Sakura pondered to herself as she was walking at the side of the bridge. She wondered how Sasuke looked this time, trying to imagine what he looked like before he left Konoha, three years ago.

"Sakura!" Sasuke waved a hand to the pink haired Shinobi once he saw her. He was at that time leaning at the railings of the bridge.

Sakura looked up surprised when she finally heard Sasuke's voice. She was thunderstruck to see him once again. She was amazed that nothing changed; he was still the same Sasuke she knew, but more dashing. She rushed to reach his side, waving enthusiastically at him with a very bright smile on her face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching out for her best friend. Once she reached him, she immediately hugged him tightly, kissing him on his left cheek. "How are you?"

Sasuke hugged her too and kissed her back at her forehead. "Fine as ever." Sasuke replied. "You look stunning." He added, touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

"And you look fine and dashing." She complimented, pulling back her tight embrace. "So how was your work in the land of water?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's great!"

"How great?"

"Spectacular." Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura grinned and punched him teasingly on his right arm. "You lair! I know you quite well! It's exhausting, right?"

Sasuke smiled again and shook his head. "It's not that bad."

Sakura stared to Sasuke's onyx eyes for a while, registering it again in her head. She is again being dazed by it that she ignored everything he was saying at her at that moment. The questions he was asking were random, so it bored her.

"I am getting married two week from now."

Sakura snapped out, her heart skipped a beat and she felt something jolting in her stomach. Her eyes were as wide as plates as she stared at Sasuke's eyes.

"Pardon me?"

"I said, I am getting married two weeks from now." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura's stomach churned. "To who?"

"The daughter of the land of water's governor." The black eyed Jounin replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Stop teasing me Sasuke!" Sakura giggled, hoping that what he was saying is untrue. "You're lying, right? You getting married is not possible." her voice cracked.

Sasuke shook his head twice. "I am not lying."

"Then who is this girl?" Sakura's voice rose up in an irritated tone. "Why do you want to marry her?"

"I love her that's why. Her name is Sayaka Sakashita." Sasuke replied, blushing pale pink.

Sakura began to tremble, her heart beating fast and heavy like drums. She tried to smile but failed.

"Sayaka's family is coming tomorrow. She and her family wanted to see Konoha and Sayaka likes to see you. I mentioned you a lot to her, that's why."

Sakura nodded her head as she looked at her black sandals on the ground.

"I hope you two get to know each other better, like bestfriends." Sasuke placed his arms around Sakura and again gave her one big tight embrace. "Surely, you will understand her. I want you to be with me so I wouldn't mess up anything. "

Sakura's emotion was overwhelming her and she kept silent, only nodding as responses. "I will not fail you." She replied. "I am your best friend, that's what I do."

Sasuke looked down at her and smiled brightly. "I know you will."

Sakura tried blocking the overwhelming emotions by not looking at Sasuke's eyes and hearing his voice. When the two of them were still children, Sasuke's eyes seems emotionless and showed no hints of affection, but this time they showed too much affection and love, that it became so overwhelming that it hurts Sakura so much.

"_What shall I do?"_ Sakura asked herself. _"I don't want to lose him. I love him so much." _She buried her face on Sasuke's chest, keeping her eyes from falling out tears of pain and heartache.

She didn't want to be vulnerable.

* * *

**Author's note:** The story is in a process. And I am admitting that I changed Sasuke's attitude a bit. So please do continue reading and reviewing. Flames are extinguished.


End file.
